


The Long Way Home

by xxmoonlightxx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight gay disaster, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, luz is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmoonlightxx/pseuds/xxmoonlightxx
Summary: This was the final straw. Amity needed to leave. For good.Amity’s parents found her diary, going out about Luz, and needless to say, they weren’t happy. Amity tries to escape, but they keep finding her, wherever she goes, so she goes to the one place where they can’t reach her. The human realm.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	1. The End is Also the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First off, I wrote this at 1 am so sorry if the writing isn’t too great.  
> This is my first fanfic for this fandom so yeah-  
> I hope it’s decent?  
> Also, I know pretty much no spanish, so sorry if the translation is bad-  
> edit: okay my phone is being weird and apparently there are still some formatting errors but I can’t see them? I’m sorry about that

Luz

All in all, life wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be when summer ended. Sure, I missed school, I missed sleeping over at the owl house, I was even starting to miss Hooty annoyingly waking me up in the morning. 

But I could still visit, I did almost daily. My mom just thought I was at a friends house (which technically, I was). 

So that meant, during the school day, I could barely focus on anything at all. I knew that right after school I would be back in the boiling isles. 

But currently, I was in geometry, my last class of the day. I wasn’t paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. Actually, I wasn’t paying attention to anything at all. I was mindlessly sketching random things on the corner of my paper that was for taking notes.

My thoughts drifted to the boiling isles, to Amity, to “I’m hungry how much time is left in this class”.

I was only brought back to reality when the girl next to me said, “what’re you drawing?”

I blinked, looked at my paper, then realized what I had drawn. 

3 glyphs were in the corner of my paper, neatly sketched out, and below that was a drawing of Amity. Why does that keep happening?

“Oh um, nothing,” I mumbled, and ripped off the corner of the paper, then stuffed it in my pocket.

I looked over to the girl, who was nodding. Raina Taylor. She seemed to be nice (to me at least), and she was the only one here who actually tried to make conversation with me. Her hair was dyed silver, about shoulder length, and she had a small braid on the right side of her hair. She was scary though. Anyone who pissed her off ended up in the nurse's office for the rest of the day.

Raina looked back at the whiteboard and huffed. 

“I hate this class and I hate trigonometry.” She mumbled under her breath and I nodded in agreement. 

I seemed to be having good luck today, because just then, the final bell rang. With a sigh of relief I packed up my backpack and slung it over my right shoulder, waving goodbye to Raina. 

“Don’t forget your homework on your way out!” Our teacher yelled, way too happy for a geometry class. _So much for good luck._ I grabbed the paper that was in a stack by the door, and then practically sprinted out of the school.

Luckily, my new school was close enough to walk home, well, in my case, run.

“Hola mamá!” I yelled as I burst through the door. My mom looked up and smiled, “Are you going to Willows house again?” she asked, and I smiled, nodding. My mom knew about Willow, she was the one who came to pick me up whenever I went to the boiling isles. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I turned and opened the door to see a smiling Willow and Gus. They both had beanies on (thank goodness, pointy ears would be hard to explain).

“Hi Willow! And.. Gus? What are you doing here?” I asked. Usually it was only Willow who came, because Gus was usually busy with HAS or homework.

“Hi Luz! Hi Ms. Noceda!” Willow said happily, and Gus just waved.

“Hi Willow, and Gus, I haven’t seen you around in a while,” My mom smiled.

I turned to her, “Mamá, since it’s Friday, can I sleep over at Willow’s? Please?” I asked, and she laughed, nodding.

“Go pack a bag.”

I ran to my room, and threw some clothes inside a drawstring bag, as well as a few pieces of candy and my sleeping bag.

I practically dragged Gus and Willow out of the house. “Bye mamá! See you tomorrow!” I yelled, and then we ran to the portal.

We soon arrived, and ran inside, laughing.

“I’m finally back! Eda hi!” I said as I bolted over to Eda and hugged her.

“You were here yesterday, kid,” She laughed and pat my head. 

“Hey! The King of demons demands attention too!” King shouted, stomping up to me, who just snorted.

“Well hello to you too, King,” I laughed and tossed him a tootsie roll. He ran away screaming “YES! OFFERINGS!”

Eda just shook her head and chucked, then closed the portal.

“Hey, I know I just got here but do you mind if I run to the library?” 

“Going to see your girlfriend?” Eda asked and Willow snickered.

I felt my face heat up, “She’s not my girlfriend!” I squeaked, and Willow and Eda laughed, unconvinced. Gus just looked confused.

I put my drawstring bag on the couch, and dug through it, grabbed a few candies that I knew Amity liked, and stuffed them in my pocket.

The trip to the library wasn’t that long, mainly because I spaced out on my way there. Amity and I still(thankfully) had our Azura book clubs almost every day. 

Naturally, I noticed I had arrived by walking into a concrete pillar. I groaned, rubbing my head. What a greeat start.I sighed and walked inside.

I never got over how huge the library was. There was just so many books, and almost none of them were in my world, so it was good to get to read something new. 

I skipped over to the “Romance” boon section, and pulled the book that acted as a handle for the door, opening it to see Amity already inside, reading.

“Hi Amity!” I said as the door shut behind me. Amity looked up and smiled.

“Hi Luz.”

Amity

I was rereading book 5 when I heard the door open, and footsteps come closer. I looked up, and couldn’t help but smile, as I heard Luz say hello.

“Hi Luz,” I said, and she walked over and sat down next to me.

“I got you some candy,” Luz said, and then started to dig throughout her pocket. She brought out a small bag of sour patch kids, and I smiled.

“Thanks!” I said, and grabbed the bag, ripping it open.

Luz nodded, then leaned back against the wall, looking over my shoulder at the book.

“Ooo, I love that part!” I heard her say, and I felt my face heat up as I realized how close she was.

“Y-yeah, it’s one of my favorites,” I managed to say.

It was the part where Azura finds Hecate, and asks her for help.

“I totally ship them,” Luz said, and I nodded in response.

“I can’t wait for the sixth book to come out!” I said excitedly. Luz nodded, smiling.

“I know right! I _need_ to know if they get together or not.”

We spent the rest of the time taking turns reading out loud. At some point, Luz had leaned her head against my shoulder, and I had a hard time both breathing and speaking properly. 

“I have a question,” Luz suddenly said, lifting her head from my shoulder. I immediately missed the warmth.

“Do you think you could sleep over at the owl house tonight?”

I pondered this. I would love to sleep over! I mean, A sleepover with _Luz_? What if something goes wrong? What if- Shut up Amity. It probably won’t happen anyways. Your parents would never allow it. But maybe if Edric and Emira made an illusion of me? Could I convince them?

“Uh- I- Maybe?” I stuttered, “I would have to convince Ed and Em to make an illusion of me,”

“Okay! I’ll go ask them!” Luz said, getting up and practically running out of the room. Luckily, they were already at the library, studying for a test with Viney.

I popped another sour patch kid in my mouth, and then followed Luz out of the room.

Luz was already talking to Ed and Em when I walked up.

“So, do you think you could, you know, cover for her?” I heard Luz say as I walked up. I saw Ed and Em glance at each other, smirking. _Great._

“Oh yeah, of course,” Ed began.

“That would be great _bonding_ time,” Emira winked at me and I knew I looked like a tomato.

“Shut up.”

Luckily, Luz was as oblivious as ever.

And that’s how we all ended up walking to my house to get my stuff. As we got closer, Luz hid in a bush to avoid being seen by my parents. I laughed as I saw her hands stick out from the bush, making finger guns.

Ed and Em looked back at me, smirking.

“You going to confess tonight?” Em said, and my face immediately turned red.

“W-what? No! I mean- what do you mean confess?”

They both rolled their eyes and Edric sighed, “Come on Mittens, I think everyone _but_ Luz knows you like her.”

“Is it really that obvious?” I grumbled, and Emira pat my shoulder.

“Yeah Mittens, it is.”

The Blight manor soon towered over us as we arrived. Emira opened the front door, and we all walked inside. The house was silent, though that was pretty normal whenever Ed and Em weren’t peaking someone.

We made our way to the main stairs, but as we passed the front room, I heard someone say my name.

“Amity.” My father said sternly, and I froze, turning around. Him and my mother sat on a couch, and In their hands, was my diary. _Shit._

  
I was rereading book 5 when I heard the door open, and footsteps come closer. I looked up, and couldn’t help but smile, as I heard Luz say hello.

“Hi Luz,” I said, and she walked over and sat down next to me.

“I got you some candy,” Luz said, and then started to dig throughout her pocket. She brought out a small bag of sour patch kids, and I smiled.

“Thanks!” I said, and grabbed the bag, ripping it open.

Luz nodded, then leaned back against the wall, looking over my shoulder at the book.

“Ooo, I love that part!” I heard her say, and I felt my face heat up as I realized how close she was.

“Y-yeah, it’s one of my favorites,” I managed to say.

It was the part where Azura finds Hecate, and asks her for help.

“I totally ship them,” Luz said, and I nodded in response.

“I can’t wait for the sixth book to come out!” I said excitedly. Luz nodded, smiling.

“I know right! I _need_ to know if they get together or not.”

We spent the rest of the time taking turns reading out loud. At some point, Luz had leaned her head against my shoulder, and I had a hard time both breathing and speaking properly. 

“I have a question,” Luz suddenly said, lifting her head from my shoulder. I immediately missed the warmth.

“Do you think you could sleep over at the owl house tonight?”

I pondered this. I would love to sleep over! I mean, A sleepover with _Luz_? What if something goes wrong? What if- Shut up Amity. It probably won’t happen anyways. Your parents would never allow it. But maybe if Edric and Emira made an illusion of me? Could I convince them?

“Uh- I- Maybe?” I stuttered, “I would have to convince Ed and Em to make an illusion of me,”

“Okay! I’ll go ask them!” Luz said, getting up and practically running out of the room. Luckily, they were already at the library, studying for a test with Viney.

I popped another sour patch kid in my mouth, and then followed Luz out of the room.

Luz was already talking to Ed and Em when I walked up.

“So, do you think you could, you know, cover for her?” I heard Luz say as I walked up. I saw Ed and Em glance at each other, smirking. _Great._

“Oh yeah, of course,” Ed began.

“That would be great _bonding_ time,” Emira winked at me and I knew I looked like a tomato.

“Shut up.”

Luckily, Luz was as oblivious as ever.

And that’s how we all ended up walking to my house to get my stuff. As we got closer, Luz hid in a bush to avoid being seen by my parents. I laughed as I saw her hands stick out from the bush, making finger guns.

Ed and Em looked back at me, smirking.

“You going to confess tonight?” Em said, and my face immediately turned red.

“W-what? No! I mean- what do you mean confess?”

They both rolled their eyes and Edric sighed, “Come on Mittens, I think everyone _but_ Luz knows you like her.”

“Is it really that obvious?” I grumbled, and Emira pat my shoulder.

“Yeah Mittens, it is.”

The Blight manor soon towered over us as we arrived. Emira opened the front door, and we all walked inside. The house was silent, though that was pretty normal whenever Ed and Em weren’t peaking someone.

We made our way to the main stairs, but as we passed the front room, I heard someone say my name.

“Amity.” My father said sternly, and I froze, turning around. Him and my mother sat on a couch, and In their hands, was my diary. _Shit._


	2. A New Place to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, If this chapter has a formatting problem I’m going to throw my phone across the room.  
> ANYways, I forgot to mention that this story pretty much takes place after Grom, and nothing else that happens after Grom happens in this story. Also yeah, Luz can do magic in the human realm. And yeah I included little miss perfect but hey it’s a good song!

Amity

We made our way to the main stairs, but as we passed the front room, I heard someone say my name.

“Amity.” My father said sternly, and I froze, turning around. Him and my mother sat on a couch, and In their hands, was my diary.  _ Shit. _

“What are you doing with my diary,” I said coldly, and he glared at me.

“I will be the one asking the questions here. You like a  _ girl?  _ A  _ Human? _ ” 

He stood up and stomped towards me as I stepped back, shaking.

A split second later he raised his right hand, and slapped me across the face. I winced, and held my hand up to the side of my face. My legs slipped out fro under me as he kicked them.

“Go to your room, you disgusting, ungrateful child! And don’t ever expect to see that  _ human  _ again.” he spat, and my eyes began to water. I scrambled up back to my feet, wincing as I put weight in my ankle, which seemed to be twisted. Luckily, he was holding my diary, so I snatched it away and ran up the stairs. I know what he would do. I knew the lengths he would go to to keep me from seeing Luz.

I slammed the door behind me as I entered my room, and there myself on my bed, sobbing. 

I only stopped when I heard the door creak open, and quickly tried to wipe my tears away.  _ A Blight never shows weakness.  _

I shoved my diary under my pillow as I saw Edric and Emira enter.

“What do you want,” I hissed as they walked towards me.

“We just want to help,” Edric said as they walked over and sat next to me.

“I'm sorry we couldn’t do anything when dad was there, we wouldn’t have been able to help you get out if he knew we were on your side,” Emira said, and I looked up at her, confused. What did she mean get out?

She must’ve seen my confused look, so she explained.

“Not seeing Luz would be hell for you, Mittens. Also, who knows what dad will do. And Luz is still waiting in that bush. So we’re helping you sneak out!” 

I sniffed, and pulled them both into a hug. This was one of the few times they were actually being nice.

“Thank you,” My voice quivered.

“Well, go pack a bag,” Ed said, and I nodded, then ran around my room, throwing things in my drawstring bag.

The items consisted of my diary, a few articles of clothing, my toothbrush and toothpaste, hair ties, and some other stuff.

“So, how am I getting out?” I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, swinging my legs.

“Simple! Invisibility spell.”

I raised an eyebrow. That was a pretty hard spell.

“Don’t  _ worry,  _ I only fail at it half of the times!” Ed said, and Emira facepalmed.

Emira cast the invisibility spell, and they both walked with me downstairs.

“And just where do you think you're going?” Our mother said from the kitchen, and we all froze.

“I left my homework at the library, and Edric wants a new book,” Emira said, and our mother just nodded.

We walked out of the front door, and to the bush that Luz hid in.

“You can come out now, cutie” Em said, and Luz popped her head out.

“Hi Emira and Edric and.. where’s Amity?”

Emira did the reappearance spell, and I was now visible. Of course, I was staring at Luz, so Emira and Edric burst out laughing. I elbowed them in the ribs.

“H-hey Luz. I ran away.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Luz

To be fair, I did not expect that. I tried to get Amity to tell me what happened, but she wouldn’t talk. We made our way to my house.

I grabbed her hand as we entered the forest, and I saw her face turn red. Was she upset?

“So, you ran away. Do you have any.. place to live?”

Amity froze, and then facepalmed with her free hand.

“I’ll try to convince Eda to let you stay,” I said, and Amity nodded. 

My face broke into a smile as I had an idea, “Come on, let’s run!” I said.

“Wha-“

I broke into a run and Amity was yanked along.

We both started laughing as we ran through the woods, trying not to trip over any roots.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the owl house.

“Hi Luz! Hoot hoot!” I heard Hooty yell, and I waved, then opened the door.

“Edaaaa!” I yelled, and ran over to Eda, who sighed.

“What is it now, kid?”

“Amityranawaybecauseherparentsfoundoutsomethingaboutherorsomethingsocanshestaywithusforawhile?”

Eda blinked, and looked at me confused, “I have no idea what you just said”

I took a deep breath and sighed, “Amity ran away because her parents found out something about her or something so can she stay with us for a while?”

Eda groaned and fell onto the couch, “fine she can stay in your room.”

“Yes! Thanks so much!” I yelled and hugged her again, and then dragged Amity upstairs.

Willow and Gus were already in my room waiting for us. 

“Hey!” Gus greeted them, and Willow just waved.

Amity sat criss crossed on the floor with her bag in her lap, and I leaned against a wall. It was pretty cramped.

Amity and I explained what had happened a few minutes ago. Willow didn’t seem surprised.

Suddenly, Amity’s scroll buzzed, and she read the notifications, then groaned and handed the phone to me.

“Aw rats.” I said as I read over the message. It was from Emira.

**‘Mom and Dad figured out u left, on their way to the owl house’**

“Edaaaaa!”

“Okay, what do we do.” Amity said. They all sat in the living room now.

“Well I dunno, we probably have a minute or so till they arrive. We need to hide you. But where?”

“I know!” I shouted, smiling. “She can come to the human realm with me!”

Amity gasped. I remembered then that she had never been to the human realm.

“Don’t worry, it’s way less scary than here.” 

Amity nodded, and slung her drawstring bag over her shoulder. I took the beanie from willow and handed it to Amity, who put it on, hiding her ears.

“All right, I’ll come check on you two tomorrow, so meet me at the portal at around noon.”

Eda opened the portal, and I took a deep breath, and grabbed Amity’s hand.

We walked through the portal.

Amity

“Woah,” I said as I saw the world around me. It was green, and beautiful, with trees towering over us. I looked down and saw I was still holding Luz’s hand. 

“Come on! Let’s go see my mamá, I can’t wait to show you my house!”

“W-wait, I’m meeting your  _ mom _ ?”

“Well yeah, where else do you think we’d go?” Luz laughed.

I really didn’t think this through.

We soon arrived at a small house. Luz slowed to a walk, still holding onto my hand, and walked up to the door.

“Hola Mamá! I changed my mind, I brought a friend to sleep over here instead!” Luz yelled as she walked through the door.

Her mom looked up from her computer. She was sitting on the couch, and seemed to be working.

She looked at us, then at our hands (which were  _ still  _ intertwined), then back at us, and raised an eyebrow. My face (somehow) became even more red.

“Mamá, this is Amity!” Luz said, gesturing to me, and I gave a slight wave. 

“Oh, so that’s the girl you’re always talking about!” Her mom said, and I saw Luz blush a bit.

“Yeah, haha, well, she’s going to be sleeping over because of something that happened at home so yeah!” Luz rushed, and then dragged me to her room.

“So! This is my room.”

I looked around. The walls were painted white, and there was a bookshelf on the left side of the room, a bed on the right, and a white fluffy rug on the floor.

“I love it,” I said, and walked to the bookshelf, my eyes scanning the books, seeing if I know any. I recognized books 1-4 of The Good Witch Azura, but that was about it.

“You can set your bag down anywhere! I’ll be right back, I’m going to ask my mamá for pizza,” Luz said, and then ran out of the room. I was surprised she hadn’t passed out from exhaustion yet. She’s literally been running almost the whole day. 

I sighed, and set my bag down next to the bed. I fell on the bed, exhausted, and buried my face into a pillow. It smelled like Luz.  _ Wait no that’s creepy _ .

I lifted my head a bit, and reached down to grab my diary from my bag. I turned into a sitting position and opened it to the most recent page. Luckily, I used my pen as a bookmark. I sighed, and began to write. There was a lot I needed to get off my chest.

_ 09/28 _

_ Dear diary… _

_ Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward. Straight path, I don't cut corners. I make a point to be on time, head out the student council. I don't black out at parties, I jam to Paul McCartney. If you ask me how I'm doing I'll say... _

_ Well, hmm. I was adopted when I was two. My parents spoiled me rotten. Often I ask myself, "What did I do?" To get as far as I've gotten. _

_~~Luz~~ A pretty girl walks by my locker.. My heart gives a flutter but I don't dare utter a word. Because that would be absurd behaviour for “little miss perfect”. No, I can't risk falling off my throne. Love is something I don't even know. _

_ Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward, straight girl. Little miss perfect, that's me. _

I read over what I wrote, frowning. It sounded like a poem more than anything. Oh well. At that moment, Luz bounces back into the room, and I slam my diary shut, throwing it onto the floor.

“Guess what! My mom said we could get pizza!” Luz shouted.

“What’s that?” I asked, and Luz facepalmed.

“I can’t believe I never told you what pizza is! I’m such an idiot. You’ll love it, though!”

Thirty minutes later, me and Luz were sprawled across the couch, eating what was called “pizza”. It was actually pretty good, but very greasy, and unhealthy. Something called a movie played on the talking box, but I wasn’t paying much attention.

“Oh! Want to try some soda?” Luz said, and I just shrugged and nodded, having no idea what soda was.

Luz ran to the kitchen, and came back with two cups full of some kind of brown drink.

“Try it!” Luz said, and handed me a cup.

I took the cup and looked at the liquid skeptically.  _ Might as well try it. _ I brought the cup up to my mouth and took a sip, then immediately started coughing.

“It’s,  _ bubbly _ ?” I managed to say and I saw that Luz was laughing, and holding up her phone thing.

“I’m sorry that reaction was great,” she laughed, and put her phone away.

I rolled my eyes and continued to drink the soda. It actually tasted pretty good.

Luz has finished her pizza, and she seemed to decide it would be a good idea to scoot closer and lean against my shoulder. Yeah, that caused me to choke on my soda.

But she stayed in that position, and continued to watch the movie.  _ Oh my gods she’s so cute no shut up brain. _

A few minutes later, Luz’s mom walked in, and glanced at us. I was trying to drink my soda.

“Okay you two, I’m going to sleep. No  _ funny business,  _ okay?” 

I choked on my soda. My face burned.  _ Really _ , Ms. Noceda?

I managed to nod, and Luz just looked confused.

“What does she mea-“

“You don’t need to know.”

Some time later, we both agreed it was time for bed. Which brought up another problem. Well, for me at least.

There was only one bed. Sure, it was big, but  _ still _ . I had offered to take the couch, but Luz said that her bed was big enough for two people. Now I stood in front of the bed, my hair was down for once, I had my pajamas on, and I had no idea what to do.

Luz pattes the bed next to her, and I took that as a sign to walk over and lay down. I looked at the ceiling, and frowned. I never really hid a chance to think about what happened today, other than when writing in my diary, and..

I would never be able to go home. I would have to be on the run probably. Would I ever get to see Em and Ed again? What was I going to  _ do? _

I didn’t realize I was crying until I heard Luz ask what was wrong. I looked over, feeling tears well up in my eyes, and then I sobbed. I’m sure I looked terrible, ugly, but Luz pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me. 

Soon I had calmed down enough to speak. 

“I’m sorry, I just- I’ve been holding back my emotions the whole day, and..”

“There’s no reason to say sorry. You can cry. Crying is okay.” Luz hugged me tighter, and I smiled.

“Okay.”

Suddenly, Luz sat up, bringing me along with her.

“Wha-“ 

“I know something that’ll cheer you up!” Luz whisper yelled, and then grabbed something from out of her pocket. It was a piece of paper, with the light glyph drawn on it. She tapped it, and the paper turned into a ball of light.

“Magic..?” I breathed out, “You can do magic here?”

Luz nodded excitedly.

Hesitantly, I drew a circle in the air, and sure enough, it worked. a ball of light appeared. I laughed, and made a few more. This definitely cheered me up.

We laid down, surrounded by lights, and soon, we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i’m sorry for not updating sooner but i’ve been super busy with school, and grounded, so i’ll update in a day or so?


End file.
